


A Christmas Mircale

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [13]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Wally asks Dick a very important question.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Wally West
Series: Dick Grayson Works [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	A Christmas Mircale

\--Intro--

It was a snowy Christmas Eve, and the Justice League decided to have a party at the lake by Mt Justice, and as the Leaguers chatted by the buffet table, or drinking champagne, (Alfred organized it), the Young Justice team were all having a snowball fight. Well besides for Wally, but he was nowhere to be found, so it doesn't count.

\--Dick's P.O.V.--

I smile slightly as I watch some of the members of the team, hurl snowballs at each other. So far it looked like Beast Boy, Impulse and Blue Beetle were winning, but it looked like Wonder Girl, Bumble Bee and Guardian were making a comeback, whilst Superboy, Batgirl and Robin were absolutely nowhere to be found. Oh never mind they just pelted the other two teams with snowballs, making them in the lead, I think. Almost everyone is here, that is besides Arsenal, Red Arrow, Aqualad, Artemis, and the one person I had actually wanted to spend my day with; Wally. I sigh quietly as I grab a glass of champagne from the table I was leaning against and walk away from the disapproving stares of Batman and Alfred. Sighing I gently sip the champagne, as I lean against a tree, further away from the buffet tables and closer to the snowball fight.

"Hey Nightwing, wanna join?" Robin calls, running over to me.

"Yeah, come on Nightwing" Beast boy pleads, as he and the rest of his team, plus bumble bee's all come running up to me. I notice Robin, slipping away from the group, but I don't question it. So it comes to as no surprise when a hurricane of snowballs hit the small group in front of me, including me. I groan and glare at Robin, who was perched on a tree before sighing and turning around, going back to the table as my champagne is now ruined. But just as I set down the glass, Aqualad, Arsenal, Red Arrow and Artemis all slip out of the forest. I grab another one before staring at the new arrivals. Red Arrow, goes over to Cheshire, who was invited, for some reason. Artemis and Arsenal, the original, go over to Green Arrow. Whilst Aqualad, on the other hand, walks over to me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"I need you to come with me, my friend" Aqualad spoke. I sigh, before drinking the rest of my champagne before placing it on the table and motioning for him to lead the way. Aqualad smiles happily at me before turning around walking back towards the forest. I sigh once again before following Aqualad into the depths of the forest. _If I die, I'm gonna kill Aqualad._ I think quietly as Aqualad stops suddenly and turns around to face me. He smirks slightly, before nodding behind him and walking off. _Wow, just leave me in the forest why don't you._ I mentally curse Aqualad's existence before walking over to where he was standing, only to see a red carpet snaking around the trees. I blink in shock, before cautiously walking forward, the second I step on the red carpet, hidden lights on each side of the red carpet light up creating an archway, of sorts. I sigh before continuing up the red carpet.

After about ten seconds of just walking I randomly start to hum the follow the yellow brick road song, yeah don't ask it just reminds me of that scene. Anyway, after about a minute of just walking, I finally reach the end. I think, I mean there's a proper archway with a bunch of flowers covering it. From what I could see, past the arch was a meadow surrounded by trees, and that's all I could make out. Slowly I start to walk towards, the arch, only to freeze at the arch.

There in front of me was a beautiful meadow, covered with a light dusting of snow on top. But to top it all off, in the middle of the meadow was a picnic blanket with fairy lights strung up above, but laying down on top of the picnic blanket was my boyfriend; Wally West, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. I return the grin, before walking over to my red-headed boyfriend.

"Hey, there handsome" Wally greets, as he gets up and walks over to me. I blush slightly, as I grab his extended hand. Wally leads me back to the picnic table, almost instantly he tells me to sit and hands me a glass of champagne. I laugh slightly at this before sipping the champagne. Wally smirks at me slightly before sipping his own glass of champagne.

"What's all this" I question, motioning to the mystical meadow around us.

"That's a surprise" Wally whispers in my ear, making me shiver slightly. I shake my head at his antics, before taking another sip of champagne.

"Wally, I'm being serious," I say, laughing slightly. As Wally just smirks at me even more as he leans in. I chuckle sightly, before closing the gap between us and pressing his lips against mine. Wally wraps an arm around my waist as he slowly slips his tongue into my mouth. After a few minutes, we break away, gasping for air. Wally squeezes my side before getting up, music starts softly before he walks back over to me.

"Dance with me" He exclaims, holding out both of his hands to me. I sigh up at him, before grabbing his hands and letting him pull me up. I laugh slightly before we slowly start to dance to the slow minute. We dance for a few minutes before Wally slowly breaks away grabs on of my hands. He kneeled down in front of me, and I couldn't help but squeal. "Dick Grayson, or Nightwing will you marry me?" I stare in shock for a minute or two before surging forward and capturing his lips with my own. I can feel him slightly tense below me, before kissing me back, equally as passionate. He wraps his arms around my waist as my fingers Slowly we break away and I lean my forehead against mine.

"Yes, a thousand times yes" I whisper between breaths, making Wally chuckle. Grabbing my hand once again and slipping the ring on it. I glance down at the ring, to see it had an engraved bird wrapped around a deep blue sapphire gem, kinda like the same colour as my eyes. "I love it" I whisper, and Wally chuckles. Slowly I move back before smiling. "Any food?" I question causing Wally to smirk even more.

"You know me too well" Wally chuckles, before grabbing some food, from the picnic basket. Wally chuckles slightly as my face lights up at the sight of the lasagna. "Alfred kinda helped me a bit" Wally mutters, whilst sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"A bit?" I tease quietly as I grab my food from his hands.

"Okay, so maybe he cooked it all." He murmurs dejectedly, I laugh before nudging him slightly before digging into my food. Wally pokes his tongue out at me before eating his own food. The rest of the time as we eat the food we both make jokes at each other. By the time we finish dessert, it was already completely dark, making the little small meadow now seemed all that more mystical. I chuckle slightly before Wally wraps an arm around me. "It's best we start heading home" Wally murmurs, making me laugh once again. Standing up, I wrap my arm around his waist as we start walking back to the closet zeta beam. We quickly make our way back to our apartment, where he stops me at our door. "So how'd it go?" He questions with a smirk, leaning against our door.

"Hmm, nothing special" I reply playfully as I push open the door letting him fall to the ground. I burst out laughing at him before stepping over the fallen red-head and walking inside.

"Oh no you don't" Wally mutters closing the door and grabbing my waist from behind at the same time. I chuckle slightly as I glance back at him. Wally glares playfully at me before peaking me on the lips. "Answer the question, truthfully," He whines as he tightens his grip on my waist.

"It was ... magical!"


End file.
